Sex in Mac's car
by smackedfan454
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. What happens when Stella is feed up woth waiting for Mac to say he loves her? Find out! Rated M for smut. One shot!


This is a one-shot that came to mind. Hope you guys like it. Rated M for smut!

* * *

Stella and Mac were on a case together. They had been working on it for hours now, searching the entire primary crime scene over and over, trying to find something to frame the murderer with and coming up shorthanded.

"Mac I can't take this anymore! We've been here for hours! It's hot and humid and we aren't finding anything!" Stella practically screamed at Mac. She was at her wits ends and was ready to pull her hair out in frustration.

"Patents Stella."

"PATENTS!" Stella shrieked. "We have been here for 5 hours searching! 5 hours in this 90 degree weather and this room has no air conditioning! So no do not tell me to have patents!"

"Stella. If you want to leave you can." Mac replied unfazed by her outburst.

"YOU DROVE ME HERE!!!! I CAN'T LEAVE!" Stella screamed.

"Well then you best keep looking."

Stella had it. She was getting out of here and since she needed Mac's car she was taking him with her.

Stella stomped over to Mac and took out her hand cuffs. She grabbed his wrists and cuffed them together behind his back.

"Stella what are you doing?" groaned Mac.

"Taking you with me."

"Stella no I have to stay and find something."

"Come back tomorrow, it's supposed to rain anyways." Stella replied dragging Mac towards the door.

"Stella. Stop."

"No."

Mac tried to break free of her hold, but even if he had managed to he was still handcuffed.

Stella dragged him to his car.

"Where are your car keys?" Stella asked turning towards him.

Mac didn't answer. Stella asked again a little more aggravated. Still no answer.

"Fine you want to play this game?" Stella said as she shoved her hand into his front pocket on his pants. Fishing around she found his keys. Pulling them out she turned around to unlock the door.

Behind her back Mac's eyes were wide. She had just shoved her hand into his pocket, dangerously close to his cock. He always had a thing for Stella and even possibly loved her and her touch sent him wild.

Stella unlocked the door and threw Mac into the backseat and slammed the door. Stella huffed over to the drivers side a got in. She slammed the keys into the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot. Pulling onto the street she was driving way too fast.

"Stella slow down." Mac said from the backseat. "Your going to get us killed."

Stella glared at him from the backseat, but slowed down a little bit.

"Stella. Can't you take me back? We were so close. Come on Stell." pleaded Mac.

Stella ignored him for a while, but he was starting to get on her nerves. Suddenly Stella pulled over to the side of the road and got out, turning the car off. She opened the back car door where Mac was seating and got in. She slammed the car door shut.

"Now you listen to me Mac." she lashed at him. "I have been working for you all day in this horrid heat. All day doing nothing but looking around a house that has no answers in it. All day I have kept my mouth shut and worked. I'm through. Now it's my turn."

Mac looked at her confused. _Her turn?_

"You are going to do what I say now. And if you don't I can always leave you here on the side of the road, handcuffed." Stella was absolutely livid. "So, are you going to do what I say or not?"

"What do you want me to do Stella?" asked Mac, getting a little mad that she had him handcuffed and was now giving orders.

Stella sneered. "Take your shoes off."

"What?! Stella what is this? My shoes? Come on let's go I want to get back to the lab so I can…"

Mac was cut off when Stella opened the door and started to drag him out.

Quickly Mac kicked off his shoes. With how Stella was acting he wasn't about to take the chance of being stranded on the side of the road.

Stella snickered. She push him back onto the seat and shut the door again.

"Good. Now I'm going to unhand cuff your hands. Take your shirt off next."

"Stella. This is wrong. Unhand cuff me and get me back to the lab. This is ridiculous. I am your boss!"

"Yes you are. But right now your second in command has you handcuffed and unless you'd like to wait on the side of the road until some stranger decides to pick you up with you handcuffed then I suggest you take your shirt off." Stella released his cuffs.

The instant she did Mac tried to make a break for it, but Stella was too fast. She grabbed his shoulders and through him against the back of the seat. Quickly she ripped his shirt down the front and removed it from him before handcuffing his hands behind his back.

Mac glared at her. "This is sexual harassment Stella."

"Like I give a shit." said Stella.

"Stella Bonasera I could write you up for this!" He hollered as Stella started to trail her fingers down his chest.

"Go ahead Mac. I really don't give a damn." Stella threw her legs over his lap so that she was straddling him.

Mac was trying hard to contain himself. Stella over his lap was not making it easy though. If she even as so much as moved she might feel his cock, which was currently straining against his pants… luckily it wasn't visible.

Stella's hands ran up his chest and into his hair. She pulled his head back and smiled wickedly.

"Now I'm going to kiss you." Stella watched as Mac's eyes went wide. "Don't be so shocked. It's hot, I'm tired, and you've worked me to death. I haven't had sex in God knows how long and you own me."

Before Mac could utter a response Stella's lips were crashing onto his. The kiss was hard and rough. Stella's tongue pried Mac's lips apart and evaded his mouth.

Mac was so torn. On one hand he wanted Stella to stop. This wasn't right. They worked together and were best friends. On the other hand he loved her and he knew it the instant her lips were on his. He had always wanted this. But never like this. Their first time was supposed to be soft and loving, not rushed. And defiantly not in a car!

Stella pushed her tongue in more, exploring every crevice. She was waiting for Mac to kiss her back. She loved him and she wanted to see if he felt the same way. She was tired of waiting for him to tell her he loved her. She was done being nice and dreaming of their first time, romantic, in a bed, Mac telling her he loved her over and over. No, that was not going to happen, she told herself. But Stella needed to know what it would be like to be with him. She needed to kiss and feel him just once and if this was the way to get it she was going for it.

Stella kissed him with everything she had and then finally she felt him respond. Mac's mouth moved underneath hers. His tongue jutting out to roam inside her open mouth. Stella moaned. Mac's tongue danced with hers.

When they were out of breath Stella pulled back and released his hair. Looking him in the eyes she felt tears weal up. She couldn't do this. It wasn't right. She loved him too much to fuck him in his car and have him never say he loved her afterwards.

Stella's heart broke as she got off of Mac and unhand cuffed him. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to hide from Mac. She opened the door and went to take the drivers seat to bring him back to the house.

During this Mac was so confused. He kissed her back because he wanted too and then when she broke apart she was crying. Mac watched her get out of the car. That's when it hit him. She couldn't do this because she loved him! It was the same way he was feeling before he kissed her!

Quickly Mac got out of the car and grabbed her. He spun her around and pressed her firmly against the car. He stepped up in front of her pressing her harder against the vehicle. Looking into her eyes he kissed her.

He evaded her mouth, his lips pressed tight against hers. His hands gripped her hips holding her securely against the car.

Stella's head was spinning. Mac's kisses drove her mad. His taste, she craved it like a dying man craves water. He was so good. Pressed against her she could feel his warmth.

Stella, loving his kisses, pulled away. She needed to know that she was something to Mac and not just caught in the heat of the moment. Stella needed to know if Mac loved her or not.

"Wait." Stella pushed him back a step. "Mac, I need to say something that I should have said a long time ago. Mac I love you. We have been best friends for so long and I've come to really care about you. Mac, I think about you all the time. You invade my sleep, my dreams are only ever about you, and when I see you at work my heart jumps. Mac Taylor I love you." Stella finished looking him directly in the eyes, trying to see if he felt the same way or if she had just ruined their friendship.

"Stella." Mac started. "You are my best friend as well. I care for you. We work together, I'm your boss and you are my second in command. Sinclair is never going to accept us being together." Stella looked down at her feet, her heart was breaking more and more with every word Mac said.

"Mac. Stop please. If you don't feel the same way then just say it. But I can't take you dragging this out. Your breaking my heart." Stella cried.

"I love you Stella." Mac said lifting her chin back up, his eyes capturing hers. "And I don't give two shits about what Sinclair has to say. I know he will be on my ass for this, but I don't care. I love you. And I always have. You too invade my dreams. Your touch sends my chills. Stella Bonasera you are one stubborn woman, but your mine."

Stella's tears were pouring down her face. "Do you really mean it Mac?"

"Yes. Every last word of it."

Mac took a step forward again to press Stella between the car and his body again.

"Stella Bonasera. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! Yes Mac! I love you!" Stella cried out before Mac's lips attacked hers.

Their kiss was hard and passionate. Both finally giving in to all the emotions they kept inside all these years.

Stella wrapped one of her legs around Mac's waist, grinding herself into his body.

"Ugh." grunted Mac as he felt his erection straining hard against his pants. Stella's body friction driving him mad with passion.

Mac grabbed Stella's other leg and wrapped it around his waist as well. Stella's back driving into the car as Mac pushed further against her. Stella's hands were tangled in Mac's hair while his was wrapped firmly around her waist holding her up.

"Mac. Take me, please. Right here in this car. I need you." Stella panted.

"Stella, it's not right. Our first time should be in a bed, romantically." Mac said looking at her, out of breath.

"Mac. I don't care where we are. I thought I did, but I don't. All that matters to me is that I'm with you, in your arms. Loving you."

"Are you sure Stell?"

"You still love me right?" Stella smirked.

"Forever and Always."

"Then yes. I'm 100% sure."

Mac smiled and kissed her again. I had never loved someone as much as he loved her.

Still supporting Stella he reached over and opened the back door. Carefully maneuvering his way he carried Stella into the car, laying her on the seat. Mac climbed in after her and shut the door.

Laying down on top of Stella Mac held himself above her slightly so he wouldn't hurt her. Stella didn't like that.

"Mac. I'm not made of glass. You won't hurt me. Put all your weight on me."

Mac looked at Stella and sighed. She was hard headed and what she wanted is what she got. Mac relaxed his arms and laid down on Stella.

Stella smiled as she felt all of his weight on her. Being below Mac made her feel safe and secure, something she hadn't felt since Frankie.

Mac looked at her, curious to what she was thinking. So he asked. "Stell. What are you thinking?"

Stella laughed. "Just about how safe and secure I feel wrapped in her arms here. I haven't felt that in a long time."

Mac nodded. He knew Frankie had caused some serious damage to Stella and he was determined to fix that.

Mac kissed Stella again before slowly removing her shirt. Mac unclasped her bra and kicked off her shoes. Now they were even.

Mac's mouth came down on one of Stella's full, round breasts. Stella moaned. His teeth grazed her nipple and sensually bit down on it, his tongue soothing it afterwards. Mac moved his attention to her other breast giving it the same treatment.

Stella's back arched off the seat, pressing her breast further into Mac as if she wanted him to eat her whole.

Mac released her breasts and moved to remove her pants. Sensually Mac removed the rest of her garments. He couldn't help but stare at the beauty that was Stella Bonasera.

"Mac stop staring like that. You are making me nervous." giggled Stella secretly loving that he found her that attractive.

"You are just so beautiful Stella. Your body is like that of a Greek Goddess."

Stella blushed. His words warmed her heart.

"Thank you Mac." Stella replied still blushing. "But I think you're a little over dressed."

Stella pulled at his buckle signaling that she wanted him to remove his clothes. Mac laughed. He obeyed and took off his clothes before laying down back on Stella. Stella could feel his thick, hard cock pressed against her thigh and moaned.

"Please Mac. I need you. Love me."

Mac complied and slowly and gently started to inch his cock into her soaking pussy.

"Mac." Stella hissed out in pain and pleasure.

"I know love. Just relax and breath. I'm big, your going to have to stretch to accommodate me."

Stella took a deep breath in. Mac's cock was stretching her walls wide. Never before had she had such a big cock inside her.

When Mac was about halfway in Stella hissed again. Mac stilled. He knew that it had been a long time for either of them and Stella was probably in pain.

"Stell. It's okay if you can't. We can just do it like this."

"No. That's not fair to you. Just keep slowly pushing in. I'm fine." Stella managed to say through clenched teeth.

"Stell…"

"Mac I'm fine. Come on." Stella looked him in the eyes. He could see in her eyes that she was in pain, but there was always lust and pleasure. Slowly he moved in a couple more inches and then stopped. Her eyes had gone wide and the pleasure was lost. Gently he pulled out again and stilled.

Stella didn't say anything. She felt horrible that she wasn't pleasing Mac fully, but it hurt so bad. He was so big.

Mac wrapped her legs around his waist to open her up wider and then gently started pumping in and out. He never went to deep.

"Oh Mac. Uhh so good." Stella moaned. "More! Push in more."

Mac looked back into her eyes and saw no pain so he pushed in a couple more inches. Still no pain was reflected in her eyes. It had been replaced with pure lust.

Mac continued so thrust into her slowly adding more of himself into her. Finally Mac pushed in all the way.

"Ahh!" Stella cried.

"It's okay. Shh. I won't hurt you." soothed Mac staying still.

After a minute Mac started to thrust again.

"Oh Stella. So tight. Am I hurting you?"

"No. Oh God no Mac. Faster."

Mac pumped into her pussy frantically, both lost in a world of pleasure.

Mac flipped them over and sat up so that Stella was straddling his lap. Mac's back against the seat. Stella rode him up and down. Wiggling her bum she felt Mac touch her womb.

"Oh Mac. Ahh."

"Umm Stella. I'm going to come."

"Me too Mac. Oh God. Here I go!"

Both of them came at the same time, Mac's seed shooting into Stella's pussy, their juices dripping out of her.

Mac held her in his arms for a while, so their heart rate could slow down. That's when Mac's phone rang.

"Taylor." Mac answered it.

"Where are you guys?! You've been gone forever! I don't like to wait for my top detectives!" Hollered Sinclair into the phone so loud Stella could hear.

"Sorry Sinclair. We are on our way now."

"Hurry up!" And with that Sinclair hung up.

Stella giggled. "What's so funny Bonasera?"

"Nothing. I was just imaging his face if her knew you were talking to him while you were naked, with your cock still buried deep inside." Stella purred the last part.

"Stell. You are so naughty." Laughed Mac.

"I know. But wouldn't his face be priceless?"

"Oh yeah." Laughed Mac.

They laughed for a while before Stella spook again. "Well I guess we'd better go before he fires us both."

Mac shook his head in agreement and Stella reluctantly removed Mac's cock form within her pussy.

She hissed when it came out, still a little sore.

"I'm sorry Stell. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Mac shut up. You didn't hurt me. In fact you made me the happiest person on the planet."

Mac smiled and kissed her again.

They both got dressed and drove back to the lab hand in hand.

* * *

A few years later Mac and Stella got married and had 2 kids. They were together until their death in which they both died together, in each others arms.

* * *

The end.

Hope you guys liked it! Reviews welcome!


End file.
